Dyna-mic Duo
About Superhero Dyna-Might searches for a sidekick. Summary During her busy agenda of saving her friends from jams, Dyna Might plans on stopping by Pickles' diner for a bite to eat. Only she hears Spot shouting out for help, so she rushes to her rescue. Spot explains that she cannot get the tasty tangy pickle sauce to squirt out of the bottle. Dyna then takes it upon herself to try and get the condiment out of the bottle, after a few failed attempts the bottle flies in the air and she manages to squeeze it hard enough for it to splatter all over Spot. Spot then comments on how colorful the sauce looks and then she adds a dab of mustard to her pickle burger. But when Spot thanks Dyna Might for helping she brings it to her attention that she does not have a sidekick. Meanwhile at Bea's house, Dyna Might seeks her help on what to do. Bea shows Dyna Might a book on superhero sidekicks and goes over the rules on what qualifies a person to become a sidekick. During her explanation, Raccoon desperately tries to perform each feat in the book to grab Dyna Might's attention. Bea then suggests that Dyna Might hold an audition to find her sidekick, Dyna Might agrees and believes the idea was her own. First to audition is Peanut, who makes a dramatic entrance for Dyna Might using her booming circus voice. Next to audition is Rosy who begins to question the rough and physical conditions a sidekick has to go through, she suggests it would be a better idea to just tend to the sidekick's care instead. Following Rosy's audition is Ace who introduces his very own gadget he created to aid Dyna Might in her rescues. The gadget backfires and quickly ties Ace up in a cocoon of rope. Rosy rushes in to get Ace up on his feet and he states he'll just help out by making gadgets for Dyna Might. Lastly, Jewel's pet Cat auditions by meowing incoherently. The girls state that a pet simply cannot be a sidekick, after the audition Jewel tells Cat that nobody can reject her. Jewel and Cat rush off back home. Jewel decides to give Cat a huge makeover by pampering her and adorning her in a flashy cape and tiara to compliment her sidekick look. Back at Dyna Might's audition, she has the candidates lined up outside while Bea goes over a chalkboard. Raccoon is tied to a tree with a catapult about to fire lemon pudding at him. Spot is the first to try out and instead of rushing to Raccoon's aid, she gets distracted by loose threads scattered on the grass. Moments before the catapult launches, Raccoon breaks out of his binding to quickly stall the catapult long enough before Dyna Might can make herself look heroic. But when Spot offers Dyna Might the friendship bracelet she made, Dyna Might gets distracted and releases the catapult launching the pudding at Raccoon. For Ember's challenge, she must rescue Raccoon from up in a tree. But when Dyna Might gets involved she tries to save Raccoon herself by climbing the tree. Raccoon intervenes and positions a trampoline right below Dyna Might which she uses to jump up but accidentally falls into a puddle of water. Ember steps in to the rescue and charges forth with her trust ladder, getting Raccoon down from the tree and offering Dyna Might a hand out of the puddle. But Bea explains to Ember that a sidekicks are not supposed to outshine the superhero and Ember admits that being a sidekick just is not her thing. For Peanut's challenge, she must race downhill to save a runaway baby carriage. With Raccoon playing as the baby, Peanut uses her unicycle to chase after him. Characters Dyna-Might Spot Splatter splash Bea-Spells-A-Lot Peanut Big Top Rosy bumps 'n' bruises Ace Fender Bender Jewel Sparkles Ember Flicker Flame Trivia/Goofs *Dyna Might does not possess the super power of flight. Category:Episodes